My Name Is Sain
by AlyEmi
Summary: A monolog by Sain, who is the son of the Kazakage, Gaara. He rants on about his life, his views, thoughts, ideas, and feelings. This is just to better know the character. Story maybe coming soon.


AN- This is a monolog by Sain (pronounced like "Sign"), he's just expressing his feelings and view on life. He's Gaara's son, and if you don't know who Matsuri is then watch more fillers! Lol, yea yea, I'm out of your way already. Just read.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but I do own Naomi, Sain, Retsuki, and Takamaru.

* * *

My name is Sain. I am the only son of the fifth Kazekage, Gaara. My mom's name is Matsuri, and I have two little sisters: Retsuki who is 12, and Naomi who is 7. I'm 15 years old, 5 foot 5 inches, shoulder length straight red hair, and I have black eyes. Under my left eye I have a little blue tear drop tattoo, which I got when I was 10. It hurt a little, but I'm a guy so it didn't really bother me. The clothes I wear are all custom made by me, and I spend hours working them, making them perfect, it's all just what I do. Since my dad's the Kazekage, everyone keeps saying how I'm going to be the next one, but that's not really my thing. I don't like being compared with my dad; I mean he is my dad, but he's not me, and I'm not him. If I was him, I wouldn't be me, and that's why I can't stand being compared to him. I'm not even much of a ninja either. I can't even see why anyone would think that_ I_ would be the next Kazekage. I mean, I tried that whole ninja thing, and it's just too dangerous. My first day, I fell out of a second story window and broke my arm. NOT FUN! Although I did graduate from the academy and I am a Genin, I just don't think the ninja thing is for me. What I really want to do is become an artist, but my parents don't understand my drawings.

Gaara tilts his head and puts his hand on his chin as he takes in the painting.

"So what d'ya think?!" Sain said showing off his painting.

"Well, it looks… wonderful?" Matsuri said with a smile and trying to be nice.

"Dad?" Sain asked.

"It's… a nice dog." Gaara said.

"GRRRRRAAAHHH!!! It's the sand village!!!" Sain yelled at his parents who just didn't get it.

I know that the first thing people will notice about me is how handsome I look. Well, I don't mean to brag, but I _am_ handsome. Things weren't always this way though. I was ugly all my life growing up, or at least that's what I thought. I used to have the worst hair; it was short and I never brushed it, and it was dull and just felt disgusting. I was always the shortest one out of all the kids in the village, and I think I was a little chubby too. My socks never matched, my clothes had holes every where in them, and I was always so dirty. So growing up I played the part of the ugly kid who no one liked, and I wanted to know how easy it was to just be beautiful. When I was ten I went all out and changed my appearance. I took better care of my hair, I got a tattoo, I got better clothes and then made some, took a shower twice a day, avoided dirty things, and even started working out a lot more. Before I knew it I was pretty! It took me a year or two to get there though. There was one draw back: being handsome isn't easy either. I had to wake up early, wash my hair with 3 different shampoos and 4 different conditioners, then blow dry and straighten my hair, all while taking a shower, making sure my clothes are clean, then making sure I don't smell, then jogging around the whole village. Only, I have to be back in time for breakfast at 7 AM. It's hard, I know, but it was then that I realized something. All our lives we sit around and wish we were someone different, or that our lives were different, always wanting the greener grass on the other side, but they never realize that that grass is all in a mirror. We see the green grass and think "I want that", but it's only a reflection of what they do have, only better. It's how things could be if they just tried a little harder, or looked a little harder. Well, maybe they aren't that bright to think up something like that, not like my sisters. My sisters are two evil minded genius kids. They sit around all day waiting until I come home just to do something evil to me, I swear. My little sister Retsuki is very smart for her age. She is the best female Chunin in this village, which is pretty amazing. She can control wind and sand, unlike me who can only control sand if I throw it at someone. Retsuki is only nice to my parents and my other little sister, Naomi. Retsuki hates me, she's always plotting to kill me, and she could too! I don't hang out with her too much because she's too popular for her own good. Everyone loves her just for being the Kazekage's daughter, yet they don't love me. I don't get it! Now my other little sister, Naomi, is the sweetest thing alive. She's just too nice and kind, she could never hurt anything. She's always caring and will give you just about anything to make you feel better. I have to baby sit her all the time when my parents are busy, but I don't mind. She's one of my only best friends, and I love her so much I don't know what I'd do without her. Besides Naomi, I do have one other best friend, Takamaru. Takamaru is very nice, and he's an expert ninja, and a sand ANBU too. He's my only friend I've had since I was little, all the others decided not to like me anymore. I guess they didn't like how much I changed, but I didn't change much on the inside. There is one guy that I can't stand. His name is Forest, Forest Tsuki. He is the most annoying guy I know, and he's practically in love with my dad or something. When he turned ten, his mom handed over his ninja training to my dad, so that maybe Forest would become the Sand Village's next weapon. He doesn't even care about being a ninja; I've never even seen him do a single mission, what makes him so special? And my dad! My dad has the nerve to talk about him at diner. You can say I'm jealous, and it's true, I am. Whenever Forest is around it makes me feel like my dad doesn't love me, like I'm not good enough to be the Kazekage's son. No, I probably am not good enough, but at least I try. Forest has everything, and yet I always have nothing. Sometimes I wish I could become a real ninja for once, just to show my dad I'm not a failure. Well, that's my life as it is today. Maybe you've learned something from this, maybe you hate me, maybe who knows. All I know is my mom is making cookies and Retsuki is going to eat them all if I'm not there first. So, peace!


End file.
